The ExGirlfriends Revenge Club
by SuddenlyStarfruit
Summary: When KC dumps her for new girl Bianca, Jenna gains a little insight in to what she put Clare through. Will their rekindled friendship lead to something more? A Clenna friendship story!


**Title:** The Ex-Girlfriends Revenge Club  
**Pairing:** Jenna/Clare  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1,254  
**Summary:** When KC dumps her for new girl Bianca, Jenna gains a little insight in to what she put Clare through. Will their rekindled friendship lead to something more?

**_Author's Note:_ I don't own Degrassi, or Clare, or Jenna's characters. ETC. This is kinda based on the Carnival promo one of the many interpretations that I like. This was originally meant as a one shot. But I feel like this story isn't finished. This is Clenna friendship and I'd like to write a second chapter that has more romantic overtones to it possibly including KC as well. I feel like this stands pretty well on its own though. I hope you like it!  
**

Jenna Middleton looked horrible. There really was no denying that. The usually peppy cheerleader was uncharacteristically depressed and it showed. Dark shadows clung to the skin under her eyes, her ponytail was falling out, and the grey sweats she was wearing looked suspiciously like the ones she had worn the day before. Clare Edwards couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her former friend's appearance.

Jenna let the door to The Dot bang behind her as she shuffled up to the counter unaware of the pitied looks she was getting from the hangout's current occupants. It took all her energy to get out the words "I'll have a latte."

"Rough week?" Clare asked as she nonchalantly slid onto the stool next to Jenna. The blonde's eyes drifted toward her without her head moving. She wasn't in the mood for any catty exchanges right now. But when she caught a glimpse of Clare's concerned expression she softened.

"Well you may have heard… KC dumped me." Holly J circled in front of the girls with Jenna's coffee. The younger girl handed her a first full of change before swiveling off the stool and heading for the door.

"Wait!" The word stopped her and she turned around to see Clare a few steps behind her. "Look I know it might seem like I'd be all for rubbing this in your face, but I have no intention of doing that." Jenna unknowingly bit her bottom lip as Clare nodded toward the table she had been sitting at when Jenna walked in. The two girls settled down and Clare continued. "I've been there Jenna. Well, obviously you know that." Jenna couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What I mean to say!" Clare quickly clarified, "Is that I understand how you're feeling right now." The blonde girl looked down at her cup. She yearned to confide in Clare; to talk about how hurt she felt but she just couldn't. Confiding in Clare would mean admitting that she was just as bad as the hussy who had stolen KC away from her. It would make the situation real. Jenna wasn't sure she was ready to cross that bridge yet. A stifled laugh from Clare pulled her from her thoughts. Between the brunette girl's rosy cheeks laid a wide smile. Now it was Jenna whose eyebrow was raised. "No… it's just…" Clare's eyes twinkled a little as she leaned toward Jenna. "KC Sucks!"

That was it- the last straw in this weirdo week from hell. Jenna lost it. Tears rolled down her eyes as started to giggle. Clare wasn't even trying to hide her own laughter anymore. The other patrons gawked as the two teenagers grabbed their stomachs slapped at the table with their free hands.

Jenna wiped her reddened eyes as she finally suppressed the last of her giggles. "Oh… aw… yeah." She huffed out with a sniffle. Her gaze fell on Clare's beaming smile and it took all her willpower not to start laughing again. She had to admit she felt better than she had all week. It was if she had managed to laugh away some of the pain she felt. Jenna had to admit it felt good to laugh with Clare again. Maybe it was because they shared this common bond as… she stopped herself as the realization hit… KC's _ex_-girlfriends. All at once the happy feeling she had so briefly held slipped away.

Clare watched as Jenna's face fell. It was strange to her how concerned she felt. Wasn't Jenna the girl she was supposed to hate? The one that had ruined the good things in her life? And yet as she saw tears well up once more in Jenna's bright blue eyes she felt nothing but sadness and concern on the other girl's behalf. "I'll tell you something, Jenna. It gets easier."

Jenna looked up to meet her steady gaze. She didn't think it could be true but looking into Clare's honest eyes she felt sure this was the truth. Before she could realize what she was doing, words began to slip from between her lips. "I've never been the dumpee." Clare's mouth parted slightly in surprise but she kept silent, afraid any sound would end the conversation. "This is the first time I've been broken up with. I guess… that makes… it, like, harder." Jenna met Clare's eyes and she leaned forward slightly. She noticed the other girl did the same. "I go after what I want. And I know I always get it."

Clare glanced away ever so slightly. She understood the implication here. Jenna wanted KC and she got him. Clare resisted the urge to sigh. Now was not the time to dive into Jenna. How could she with the girl in this state? Instead she swallowed her pride and met Jenna's eyes again. Surprisingly, Jenna was the one who now seemed concerned. Could it be Jenna understood how this was upsetting her?

Internally Jenna was breathing a sigh of relief. She didn't want to start something with Clare. Rather the opposite, she needed Clare to hear her out. She needed Clare to be with her for this moment. There was no one else she could turn to. She looked down for a moment trying to understand what she was feeling. "I just… I'm just not sure what happened here. I guess I'm like…"

"Still processing it?" Clare offered. Jenna looked up abruptly.

"umm… yes. Yeah, I'm still processing it."

"You know, Jenna. It took me a while to get to a good place after KC and I broke up." She paused noting her own implications this time. "But you know when I realized I really felt okay with it all?" Jenna shook her head quickly clinging to each one of Clare's words like a life raft. Clare leaned in again until their noses were almost touching. Then a playful smirk spread across her face evolving into an all out grin as she whispered "When I finally told him off!"

Jenna didn't move. She thought maybe she had just imagined Clare words. But as she looked back at her companion she felt laughter once again well up in her belly. Jenna snorted before letting her laugh ring out. _Here we go again!_ She thought as she watched Clare cover her face with her hand. "Maybe we should get out of here before they kick us out!" she suggested between giggles. Clare simply nodded as her face turned bright red.

It wasn't until the door closed behind them that Clare thought it might be a little odd that she and Jenna were leaving together. Where were they headed? Did this mean they were on good terms again? Did this make them friends? She looked over at Jenna who still had a silly grin plastered across her face. The wind picked up the stray strands of blonde that fell around her ponytail, and the warm air dried up the glittering tears along Jenna's cheeks. Clare knew why KC had left her for Jenna. How could he not! She was beautiful. Even as a mess her beauty shined through. Clare laughed again.

"What?" Jenna asked as she turned slightly to face her walking companion.

"Oh it's nothing." Clare answered but a smile still played on the edge of her lips. "Hey Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be friends again?"

"Yeah. I think I'd really like that." With that Jenna looped her arm around Clare's for the first time in a long time she felt like she really belonged**. **


End file.
